


Birth of a New God-Avatar

by kohaku_shi



Series: The Scrap Heap (Fire Emblem Edition) [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, I named the mom Liora, Minor Character Death, Plegian-Raised!Robin AU, Robin is a newborn, Robin's mom dies in childbirth, Robin's mom is never mentioned outside of existing after all, Takes place pre-series, Validar actually loves his wife, Validar is a New Father, Validar-Centric, but this is Plegia-Raised AU anyway so, mostly Validar-Centric, technically Validar/OC, technically she's Rioran's mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohaku_shi/pseuds/kohaku_shi
Summary: Cross-Post from Fanfiction.net"His breathing stopped for a moment, and his heart...it...hurt...a little, to look at the beautiful baby girl that looked so much like his wife..."Warning: Minor Character Death AheadFire Emblem: Kakusei/Awakening, Plegian-Raised!AU (One-Shot, Complete)





	Birth of a New God-Avatar

**Author's Note:**

> Have another Plegian!Robin AU. This time it's Validar-centric, and takes place way before the events that would happen in canon, if they did at all.
> 
> Tried to stay vague on mama-birb, but I do have a lot of different AU's and ideas about Robin/Reflet's mom, so...yeahhh.
> 
> Maybe I'll try to do something for my twins!verse next time.
> 
> But anyway, have an anxious New-Father!Validar.

Validar paced in front of the room, nervous in spite of himself.

He knew his wife (was she really his wife? He still couldn't believe that a woman like her would have accepted him, no matter his standing) might not make it. It was common, after all, even with healing spells available. But to possibly lose their child as well? After all the work that had been put into ensuring that the child would be the next vessel of Grima…

The tall man shook his head, forcing himself to calm down even as another pain filled yell echoed down the stone halls of the castle.

Surely…

Surely she would survive? The chance was small, but…

She had been so excited.

And she was such a strong woman…

Yes, there was a chance she might leave if she found out about what had been done to their unborn child, but…

She would accept it, right?

She would…

She…

"...Lord Validar…?" A solemn voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he whirled to face the cleric that stood before him.

He opened his mouth, voice failing as he attempted to ask…

It was so quiet now.

Had it… was it over? What-

"I'm sorry," the two words he hadn't wanted to hear. Two words that signified the end…of something. Of…

"Your wife... I'm afraid lady Liora...did not make it," the woman spoke quietly.

No. No, no!

"The...The child…?"

She bit her lip, "She...managed to give us a name before she….faded…" the woman spoke carefully, kindly, almost.

But even the softest of words couldn't stop the harsh pain they would inflict.

"Then the child…" He swallowed.

He'd known there was a chance.

He'd known but…

"I'm afraid she'll be rather frail for a while," the cleric was still speaking, explaining as softly as she could. "But she managed to make it through, I know this isn't the best of times, but...you are officially a father, milord, she's a girl," she continued. "There were some complications, but we managed to save the child, at least."

It wasn't much of a condolence, but…

The woman hesitated, "I'm afraid there was… something….You might need to take a look at her before we can really say…" She clearly couldn't speak or explain…

Well, if things had gone well (but they hadn't) then the child…

But there had been complications? Validar took a deep breath and calmed himself. He was better than this. He couldn't let such a thing…affect him.

He had already dedicated his life to Grima, after all.

(But you would have given it for her, a voice whispered from the back of his mind. He would have given everything for her had she survived... for the woman who had managed to give him… happiness… even if only for a short while.)

"I'll see her. Is there anything that needs to be taken care of otherwise? Worries about the...child's…health?" He asked, voice cool and commanding as he walked swiftly into the room, the poor cleric having to rush just to catch up let alone keep up with the far taller man's longer legs.

Walking past the curtain that had been set up, he paused, watching for a moment as the midwife and the cleric's assistant tended to his dead wife's body…

…She almost looked as if she were simply sleeping, despite the amount of sweat on her body. She looked so peaceful…

He swallowed thickly as the women covered her face with a white cloth, turning his attention away to the midwife's assistant caring for the quiet newborn that had somehow survived.

She looked worried, rocking the child and making soft shooshing noises even despite the fact that the child was silent in her arms. He might not have noticed its breathing if not for the very slight movement of the blankets when the woman stilled.

"Mary-Anne, bring the child over, will you?" The midwife called, as she and the cleric switched places.

"Yes, midwife," the girl answered obediently, nervously approaching the intimidating man. A man who'd just lost his wife and gained a child. It didn't help that he was so tall and scary looking, however, especially when everything about him was so dark.

"M'lord," the midwife greeted, carefully accepting the bundle from her assistant, and finally giving him a glimpse of his child.

His breathing stopped for a moment, and his heart...it...hurt...a little, to look at the beautiful baby girl that looked so much like his wife, though the slight curl of the short tufts of hair indicated that she might have his own mess of waves to deal with.

She looked to be a perfect mix at the moment, and would surely be just as beautiful as -if not more so than- her mother.

As he carefully accepted the bundle, however, and the child shifted, he froze, catching sight of that symbol as the child began moving, flailing about.

The Mark of Grimleal.

They had succeeded.

Liora's death hadn't been in vain.

Their child would be the Vessel of a God.

Of their God, Grima.

(But first, he'd have to get rid of the pesky midwife and cleric -and their assistants, of course.

As soon as he got what information he needed, anyways. There were better healers to be found all around, after all.)


End file.
